The Gathering Storm/Prologue
Summary Renald is watching the strange clouds far to the north that do not bring rain. His crops are not growing at all despite the arrival of spring. Suddenly the clouds are right above him and then they were gone again. Thulin the smith comes to the farm with a laden wagon, his wife and daughter. Thulin is heading north with his family and livestock to help prepare for Tarmon Gai'don. He suggests Renald come north also since everyone will be needed. His wife Auaine Fanwar agrees after he tells her what Thulin said. She suggests he gather the men and she'll start making preparations in the house. Falendre is preparing for her return to Ebou Dar after the battle with Rand and the revelation that she was aiding Semirhage. She promises to inform the Daughter of the Nine Moons of Rand's desire for peace, but decides on telling Tuon when it suits her. Nynaeve wants to heal the injured damane but they are frightened of marath'damane Tylee is returning from the battle with the Aiel two weeks ago with most of the soldiers she had but some did not survive. She admires Perrin Aybara very much but hopes she never faces him on a battlefield. As she talks with Bakayar Mishima he takes a Trolloc arrow through the throat. There are hundreds of Trollocs and it is only a day's march to Ebou Dar. Her belief that Trollocs are a superstition is shattered. Graendal is summoned from her Domani retreat to a meeting with the other Forsaken. She resents that Moridin is Nae'blis and plans to remove him and take that position, when the time is right. Moridin's orders have been for the other Forsaken and their Darkfriend contacts to kill the ta'veren Mat Cauthon and Perrin Aybara. Mesaana pleads for help in order to rescue Semirhage but Moridin states that she deserves her imprisonment. Moridin asks for status reports. Mesaana assures the others she will have subverted the entire White Tower by the time of the Last Battle. Demandred assures Moridin that his rule is secure and that his armies will be ready. After the others leave Moridin orders Graendal to make sure al'Thor does not succeed in bringing peace to Arad Doman which is the area where Graendal has the most influence. Ituralde and his Lidrin scout the Seanchan laying as they attack the city of Darluna. Once the Seanchan get the gates open, the farmers in the fields pick up bows and weapons, while the city reveals massed soldiers inside, attacking the one hundred fifty-thousand strong Seanchan army. Masema and his followers are surprised on a ridge by Faile and her followers. The Dragonsworn are killed to a man by archers, while Faile kills Masema herself with a knife. As he dies he thinks back to his father and when he received his first blade at age fifteen. Characters *Renald Fanwar *Auaine Fanwar *Thulin *Mirala *Gallanha *Merk (farmer) *Favidan *Rinnin *Veshir *Adamad *Falendre *Nenci *Rand *Nynaeve *Cadsuane *Surya *Tabi *Ciar *Malian *Logain Ablar *Merise Haindehl *Anath Dorje / Semirhage *Talha *Tylee Khirgan *Bakayar Mishima *Duster *Graendal *Thurasa *Moridin *Demandred *Mesaana *Rodel Ituralde *Lidrin *Prophet / Masema Dagar *Faile Aybara Referenced *Gaffin *Geleni *Tanera *Miri *Suroth Sabelle Meldarath *Luthair Paendrag Mondwin *Perrin Aybara *Karm *Empress *Lunal Galgan *Sammael *Semirhage *Aran'gar *Mat Cauthon *Cyndane *Moghedien *Jaalam Nishur *Perrin Aybara *Aram Places *Borderlands *Altara *Blight *Darluna in Arad Doman Referenced *Oak Water *Ebou Dar *Maram Kashor *Halamak *Illian *Almoth Plain *Tarabon *Tanchico *Falme *Tar Valon *Malden Culture Sword Forms *Beat the Brushes